


The Curse of Legalese

by Lady_FoxFire



Series: Potter's Revenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What dangerous things existed in the Potter's vault? Harry's about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse of Legalese

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2004

The front door of number four Privet Drive opened and in bounded a huge black hound. The dog ran in circles around the foyer before transforming from an animal into a man with jet-black hair and hazel eyes.

"Lucy, I'm home," Sirius called out in his best Ricky Ricardo impersonation, which was without a doubt the worst in the world.

"I hate re-runs," Remus grumbled under his breath. Stepping over the threshold, Remus kicked the front door shut as he struggled with the bags of groceries in his hands. "For Merlin's sake, Sirius, give me a hand?" 

"Left one or the right?" Sirius replied automatically as he listened for Harry's reply 

"Lucy, I'm home," he calls out once again but only louder than before. 

"Harry?" Sirius called out, his voice cracked, betraying his nervousness when Harry didn't call back in his famous Lucille Ball whine of 'Ricky!'

Setting the bags down on the floor, Remus pulled his wand out from where he had hidden it among his Muggle clothing. Glancing quickly over at Sirius, Remus confirmed that Sirius had his wand out and was willing to use it.

With a sharp nod of his head, Sirius moved towards the doorway that led into the living room. Acting as back up, Remus watched for anyone who could possibly be in the house with them, someone who might want to harm them and had possibly harmed Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius called softly as he peaked around the corner.

The furniture had been pushed back against the wall and a multitude of boxes had been stacked in it's place. Sitting motionless on the floor, surrounded by boxes, was Harry.

"Harry?" Remus said as he slowly moved towards Harry while Sirius stood guard. 

Sirius's eyes never stayed still as he searched for an intruder, for an intruder who would harm his godson and best friend.

Kneeling down on the floor, Remus noticed a sheet of paper in Harry's hands, a paper Harry was staring at intensely.

"Sirius," Remus said to get other's man attention. When Sirius looked, Remus nodded his head to the paper.

"What is it?" Sirius asks as he knelt down. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the paper that had entranced this godson.

"Don't know," Remus said as he reached out to take the paper only to have Sirius grab his hand.

"He's my godson. It's my job," he said as if that explained everything as he reached for the paper. "If anything happens to me, take Harry and run. Just get him out of here." 

Carefully, Sirius pulled the paper out of his godson's hands. Straightening up, Sirius took a few steps away from Harry and Remus before turning the paper towards him so he could read it.

Sirius' eyes grew wide; his lips curled back in a snarl as he looked at the paper. With a shutter of revulsion, Sirius was able to force his hands to open, the paper innocently fluttered to the floor. He backed away from the paper; his body trembled from his narrow escape.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice raised a few octaves as he stood guard over Harry, his eyes riveted to the paper.

"Lega… Legalese," Sirius spat out as he made a warding sign against the paper.

Remus' shoulders slumped with relief as he shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Sirius…" he sighed, but that at that moment a soft moan came from behind Remus.

"Harry?" Sirius said as he dropped to his knees next to his godson, "Harry speak to me." 

"What… What happened?" Harry asked in hazy voice as he ran his hand over his face as if trying to wipe away the fuzziness from his mind.

"The Curse of Legalese," Sirius stated his voice full of dread.

Harry blinked at his godfather in confusion as Remus rolled his eyes at his friend.

"It's what happens to people who try to read something written in the language of solicitor and legislator," Remus explained seeing Harry's confusion.

"I thought it was written in English," Harry said pitifully as he looked at all the boxes surrounding him with dread.

"It is and it isn't," Sirius said as if that explained everything as he settled back so he was leaning against a stack of boxes.

"What were you thinking? Didn't you realize how dangerous it could be?"

Harry bowed his head in shame.

"No," he squeaked in a small voice. "I didn't know it was dangerous."

"That is exactly what you father thought," Sirius snapped. "And if it wasn't for Remus and me finding him something dreadful would have happened to him."

"Wh… what would have happen?" Harry asked as he looked up at his godfather and adopted uncle his eyes wide with fear.

"He could have become…" Sirius's face scrunched up in disgust, "a barrister. There's nothing more diabolical than lawyers." 

Remus snorted at Sirius's proclamation of death and destruction.

"What are you doing with all of this?" Remus asked as he waves at all the boxes and papers scattered around the living room.

"They're from the Potter vaults," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was going over them."

"Why?" Remus asked as Sirius looked at his godson in confusion of why someone would willingly read legal documents.

"Why are you doing this instead of the solicitors?"

"They are," Harry said quickly. "It's just…"

"You don't want any more secrets," Remus said.

Harry nodded his head. "Too many people have keep secrets from me and I didn't want to find out about one I missed cause I didn't read over some fine print."

"They're not going to keep any secrets from you, Harry," Sirius pulled his godson over next to him. 

"Dumbledore did," Harry countered. "He said it was for my safety."

Sirius stared at his godson for a moment before sighing wearily.

"Starting to sound like Moody," he mumbled. "Fine where do we start?"

"You're going to help?" Harry asked hopefully as he looked up at Sirius with soulful eyes.

"Of course we are," Sirius stated as he grabbed the collar of Remus's shirt as he tried to sneak out of the room. "After all, someone has to protect you from the curse."


	2. Flaming Bag of Dog Poo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nose of the lady in the chapter is inspired from a book by Janet Evanovich. If you get the chance read her 'Stephanie Plum' series. They always brighten my day when I'm depressed. And Ranger is yum yum.

A muffled woman's voice floated into the living room, where Harry and Sirius sat surrounded by boxes, reading the legal papers that came from the Potter family vaults.

"I've told you. The Dursley's no longer live here," Remus growled in frustration.

Remus' tone of voice dragged Harry's attention from the ever-ending stack of legal papers scattered around him. He glanced up towards the hallway that lead to the front door with concern. 

"No, they didn't leave a forwarding address. And no, I don't know where they moved to," he replied in a monotone.

With a shake of his head Harry started to read the papers once again.

"Yes, he still lives here," Remus said, in such a tone that Harry knew instantly that Remus was rolling his eyes when he made the comment.

Harry couldn't make out what the woman replied with, but he could make a good guess from what Remus said next.

"No. They did not give him the house," Remus said in a clipped tone.

Whatever the woman said next was definitely something she shouldn't have said, judging from what Remus replied with.

"Well why shouldn't he live here. He's always owned the house!"

The house vibrated as Remus slammed the door in the woman’s face.

"Oh the nerve of that woman," Remus growled as he stormed into the living room. 

"Who was it this time?" Harry asked setting aside the legal document he was reading.

"Mrs. Hummas... Cummas… the chubby lady with beach blond hair and who has a nose that looks like a penis," Remus growled as he fell back into his chair his arms crossed over his chest.

Sirius looked over the paper he was reading and looked at Remus then quickly looked at Harry. 

"What did I miss?" He asked in confusion, as he looked back and forth between Harry and Remus.

"Nothing much." Harry said as he chose a new set of legal documents, "Just the Spanish Inquisition."

Sirius blinked at his godson for a moment, "The synchronized swimming nuns or the religious fanatic type?"

"Fanatic type," Remus said with a snort at Sirius's movie reference. "And thank Merlin for it! I would have had to Obliviate myself if I had seen her in a swim suit," he explained with a shiver.

Harry shivered in disgust. "Did you have to say that? Now I have that picture in my head!" 

"So what did she want?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk on his face from Harry's discomfort.

Remus looked bored, but his eyes crinkled in amusement as he watched Sirius. "The usual. She wanted to know where the Dursley's were at and what we did to them. Then she wanted to know why _'that mentally disturbed boy'_ was still here. And finally, she demanded to know why he was living here with _‘our kind.'_ "

"‘Our kind’?" Sirius asked his brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean she knew we were wizards?"

"No, Sirius." Harry said as he briefly looked up from the papers he was reviewing, “She thinks the two of you are queer and I'm your boy toy." 

Sirius looked at Harry blankly for a moment. "I would.... You're my.... **I like girls!** " he sputtered, his face turning red. 

Harry and Remus shared a look of amusement. 

"Sirius, if it make you feel better we can get revenge. Something that uses your unsung talents. We prank her," Harry suggested, a small, evil smirk on his face. "How about a flaming bag of dog shit?"

"Flaming bag of dog shit?" both Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"Yeah," Harry said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You fill a paper bag with dog shit. Put it on someone’s stoop, light the bag on fire, bang on the door, and then run like hell. When they open the door, they'll stomp on the bag trying to put the fire out, and get dog shit all over themselves," Harry explained.

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry with a look that could only be described as a cross of disbelief and pity.

Harry looked back and forth between his godfather and former professor before lowering his head in shame. "Well I heard Dudley talk about it. He said it was funny."

"It might be for a Muggle, but you're a wizard Harry," Remus explained gently. "We have more class, more style."

"Although, we might want to try that one out with Snape," Sirius said lost in thought. "Of course, we'll have to improve it a bit. Maybe make the shit climb up his legs once he gets it on him, or maybe it won't come off. Oh! Oh! I know! Make the smell linger for weeks."

Remus sighed wearily, as Sirius continued to mumble to himself. 

"Now Harry, while the flaming dog shit prank..." Remus stumbled over the idea that flaming dog shit was a prank, "... while it's a good prank for a Muggle, you can do better."

"You mean like make her house invisible." A slight manic glint appeared in Harry's eyes. "I can just picture her calling the police saying someone has stolen her house."

"Hmmm," Sirius tapped his index finger against his chin. "Better, but you're still not quiet there. Beside these pranks would mean too much Muggle attention; the Ministry would get involved and it would get real messy."

"Right," Harry said as he started to chew on his nail, his eyes glazed over in thought. "How about a banana in the tail pipe... No. No, that's too Muggle. Make her hair fall out?"

"Shame she's a Muggle; could have scared her with the 'Grim'," Sirius mumbled.

Remus shook his head. "You two are pitiful," he said.

Harry and Sirius shared a look before Sirius leaned forward in his chair. 

"Monsieur Moony, do you have an idea," Sirius asked, an almost feral grin appearing on his face.

"Pink Elephants," Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "You know, the flaming bag of dog shit is sounding better and better."

"At least let me explain," Remus said in a huff. "After all, James made us listen to your crazy idea about making an insect to spy in the girl showers."

"And it would have worked, too," Sirius said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip sticking out in pout.

Harry put his head in his hands. "What's your idea Remus?"

"We put a spell on her so that everywhere she goes, she sees pink elephants," Remus said with a grin.

"Why pink elephants," Sirius asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You see pink elephants when you're drunk," Moony explained.

Sirius tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I thought you see green donkeys?"

"You do," Remus said. "Wizards see green donkeys and Muggles see pink elephants."

Sirius turned to Harry. "Flaming bag of dog shit."

"Harry," Remus pleaded, while giving Harry the big soulful puppy dog eyes. "Please, can we go with my idea?"

"That's cheating!" Sirius shouted.

"Is not," Remus countered.

"Yes it is. Rule 126 in the Marauder handbook. No Marauder is allowed to use puppy dog eyes against any other Marauder to convince that Marauder to join in a prank." 

"You've done it to me!" Remus replied. "Anyways, Harry isn't a Marauder."

"James and I did it so you won't tell Lily about what we did. That’s allowed in the rule. And Harry's a son of the Marauder. And after what he did to that two-face-lying-piece-of-dog-shit-that-horse-rear-end of a woman married, Harry deserves to be a Marauder,” Sirius said a mile a minute. "All those in favor of having Harry being made a Marauder instead of an honoree Marauder, say what!" 

"What?" Both Remus and Harry said in confusion, as they looked at Sirius in wonder.

"The ‘what’s have it! Welcome to the Marauders Harry," Sirius babbled as he shook Harry's hand. "See Remus about getting a copy of the rule book."

"You chewed it up when James began to date Lily," Remus explained. "Rule 103, no pranking anyone dating a Marauder, unless the said marauder agrees to the pranking."

"But I thought we did prank Lily," Sirius said in confusion. "At the lake… seventh year."

"No, that was set up so James could propose to her," Remus explained.

A confused look came to Sirius's face. "Was that the one with the singing cups and talking clocks?" 

Harry looked at this godfather and his adopted uncle; he then sniffed at the cup of tea he had been drinking. "Did one of you add something to the tea again?"


	3. Anchovies, Pizza and Coffee

"Do we have any more of the chicken chow mein?" Sirius whined as he looked through the empty take-out boxes littering the coffee table.

"You had that for breakfast," Remus replied, not even bothering to look up from the legal documents he was reading. "And, you ate what was left of the sweet and sour pork as a midnight snack last night."

"Pizza?" Sirius asked hopefully as he spied a pizza box of the far side of Remus.

"Only Remus' anchovy pizza is left," Harry answered around a yawn as he stumbled into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Sirius' face took on a slight green complexion. "I'm a dog, not a cat. I don't do fish. I can't believe you eat those things Remus," Sirius says as he pointed at the pizza box in revulsion.

Remus snorted, looking up from the paper, and looked at Sirius with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, considering it was the only thing you and James wouldn't eat, I learned to make do."

"Now don't you try to blame James and me for the fact that you wanted to study more than come to dinner. We called for you to come and eat." Sirius said in a huff, as he looked down his nose at Remus as if to say _‘don’t blame me for your mistakes’_.

"Since when is whispering 'dinner' up the stairs the same as calling someone to come and eat," Remus replied with a growl that promised payback.

"I should have stayed in bed," Harry grumbled to himself as he stumbled out of the room in search for coffee.

~*~

The remains of two pots of strong black coffee and take-out from an Indian restaurant now added to the litter on the coffee table.

"Okay, where are we?" Sirius said with a sigh as he drew his hand through his hair, his legs thrown over the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain," was the reply Harry offered as an answer from where he lay on the couch.

"Very funny Mr. Potter," Sirius said as he glared at his godson, throwing a crumbled up ball of paper at him and missing. "Let me rephrase my questions. What have we learned so far?" he asked as he waved a hand towards the multitude of boxes that were stacked haphazardly around the room.

"That I'm rich," Harry suggested in a bored tone.

"Wrong. You're **filthy** rich," Sirius corrected.

"Add another house to the list," Remus called out from the maze of boxes he was hiding behind.

Sirius and Harry groaned at the news Remus had discovered. 

Rolling off the coach, Harry made his way over to a map of the world, which was covered with a multitude of color push pins.

"Location?" Harry asked as he searched for a white push pin.

"Saranac Lake, New York, USA," Remus said as he immerged from behind the boxes. "It’s a small house on the lake, only five bedrooms and four bathrooms, with fifteen acres of land."

"He's right. That is small," Sirius commented as he swung his legs so his feet were on the floor, and grabbed another file from the box on the coffee table. "So what does that bring the total to? Eight or nine?"

"Eleven houses, 104 companies, four hotels, and one department store," Harry sighed as he plopped, once again, onto the couch.

"One more house, and you can live in a different place every month," Sirius said with a smirk

"I liked it better when it was a different house every season. What am I going to do with all of this?" Harry exclaimed with a wave of his hand to the map covered in push pins.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Sirius said as he opened up the file.

"But what?" Harry grumbled to himself, as he chewed on a fingernail. "I could give one to the Weasley family, but they might take it as an act of pity or an attempt to buy off their friendship. Anyway, the Burrow is probably nicer than any of these places. I could give Hermione and Ron one as a wedding gift if they ever figure out that they love each other, but they probably would want a place of their own. Something they bought and paid for."

"Yeah, that’s a good idea," Sirius said absent-mindedly as he read over the file.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he noticed how distracted his godfather was; an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "Of course, I could always paint all the houses bright pink and run brothels out of them that cater to both men and women. Maybe I could cater to exotics too. You know werewolves, vampire, centaurs…."

"Yeah that’s an excellent idea," Sirius mumbled as he continued to read the file. "Go for it." 

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in outrage, dropping a box of legal documents on the floor next to an empty chair that Remus had staked out for himself.

"Huh? What?" Sirius looked over at Remus in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe you encouraged Harry to work in a house of ill-repute." Remus growled threateningly as he glared down at his friend.

Sirius looked up at Remus and blinked at him in confusion. "What? I won't do that!" Sirius countered.

"He's right, Remus," Harry said, a smirk on his face. "Sirius encouraged me to own them, not work in them."

"What? I… I…I never did that!" Sirius sputtered, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"So Remus, do you think there would be a market for exotics?” Harry asked innocently. "Give everyone a chance to fulfill their deepest fantasy. Of course I would provide complete security for everyone and necessary Wolfsbane for those who need it.” Harry tapped his chin with his index finger in deep thought. "Do you think 10% is too much to ask from those who work there? I mean I would be providing food, shelter and medical expenses."

"Well if you're serious… I would make it 15%," Remus suggested after a moment of thought. "But I would also make sure to screen the clients. You'll be able to make more money if you make it exclusive. That way you won't have someone like Malfoy become a client."

"Remus!" Sirius sputtered in outrage.

Harry snorted as he tried not to laugh out loud, which immediate drew Sirius's attention to him. Sirius' eyes narrowed as he looked turned back to Remus, who was biting his lip. With a ‘harrumph,’ Sirius turned back to the file he had been reading and ignored his friend and godson as they snickered.

"I don't think he liked our little joke," Remus commented with a wink to Harry. 

Harry shook his head in amusement. "But seriously Remus, do you think there would be a market for an exotic brothel?"

"Ah," Remus' mouth dropped open in surprise.

Harry smiled evilly, "Got ya."

Remus glared evilly at Harry as he plopped down into his chair. "I blame you for all of this, Sirius," he said.

"Aha. Yeah. Right," Sirius replied in a distracted tone as he flipped a page of the file.

Remus and Harry looked at each other once again.

"Earth to Sirius," Harry called out. "Sirius?"

"Huh? Yeah?" Sirius replied. 

"What do you have there Sirius?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Dirty photos Dad hid from my mum? I know … it's a photo of Snape in a tutu."

"Hmmm. No. No," Sirius said absent-mindedly. "That’s in my vault." Sirius flipped back to the previous page. "This can't be right," he mumbled to himself. 

"What can't be right," Remus asked, his concern evident in his voice.

"Why would he do something like this?" Sirius asked as he stood up, and began to pace back and forth while reading the file. "I mean, it just doesn’t make sense. Why help him?"

"Sirius, what is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked over to Sirius so that he could read the file over Sirius' shoulder.

"Well, from what I can understand… your great-great grandfather, Octavus Potter, loaned another wizard some money to help him get out of a financial mess he was in. Now this wizard and all of his male heirs are required to pay the Potter family a set amount each year until the loan is repaid, without interest. If the family forfeited the loan, then the loan becomes due, including all the interest since the time the loan was created."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod of his head to indicate that he understood what Sirius said.

Sirius closed the file and looked Harry right in the eyes. "The loan has been in default since 1982."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “So?" He asked in a dismissive tone. "A lot of families died out during the war, Sirius. For all we know, this family could have been one of them. Or maybe the survivors didn't know about the loan. Or, they didn't have the money." Harry walked back to the couch and plopped back down. "It's not like they could have paid me while I was living with the Dursley's."

"They wouldn't have paid you, Harry. They would have been required to make all payments through the goblins, who would have kept account of everything," Remus commented. "It's standard procedure. But I wonder why they didn't foreclose on the loan already."

"That’s something you'll have to ask them about, Remus," Sirius stated. "As for your question, Harry. I know for a fact that the family is still alive and that they have money. And even if his parents never told him about the loan, the goblins would have as soon as he came of age."

"And the point of all this is …?" Harry asked.

"Read who the loan is to," Sirius said, holding out the papers to Harry.

Remus threw himself out of his chair and over to the couch, where he read the file over Harry's shoulder. 

"Oh shit!"


	4. It All Comes Out In The Wash

"Master Lucius," a female house elf said as she stood the proper distance from her Master. Her hands nervously twisted the grungy dishtowel that served as her clothing as she waited for Lucius to acknowledge her.

Lucius Malfoy turned the page of his morning newspaper, ignoring the female house elf and all the other house elves who were busily serving the Malfoy family their breakfast.

"Please, Master." the house elf begged, her ears drooping as she pressed for her owner to notice her. “Liv has important message for Master.”

Lucius let out a sigh as if reluctant to waste this time with this lowly being.

"Yes?" he replied as he folded the newspaper closed and set it down on the breakfast table.

"Liv is here to tell Master that there is wizards and witches in the coming and going room," the house elf stated as she cowered under her master's gaze.

Lucius raised a single eyebrow at Liv's announcement before turning his full attention to the food on the table. Picking up a breakfast roll, Lucius spread jam on it and then took a bite. He then proceeded to eat the rest of the roll and drank a half a cup of his breakfast tea before he spoke. "And who are these people?"

"The witches and wizards say they is from the Ministry, Master," Liv replied her ears perked up slightly since she did not have to try to get Lucius attention again.

Lucius turned and for the first time acknowledge the house elf next to him. "And did they say what they wanted," he demanded, his lips curled back slightly for having to acknowledge such a lowly creature as a house elf.

Her ears drooped immediately at Lucius harsh tone of voice. Tugging on her ear, Live says, "Liv does not know. Liv asked witches and wizards but wizard with grey hair said only he had to talk to Master. Grey hair wizard told Liv that it was very important."

With a sigh Lucius turned his attention to his wife and son, who were the only others in the room of any importance to him. "It appears as if the Ministry needs my help once again," he said with supreme confidence born to all Malfoy.

"Yes, my dear husband however it would have been best if they had arrived at a decent hour," Narcissa commented, cutting up her egg. "Or at the very least after breakfast."

"Of course, my dear," Lucius replied as he rose from his seat, "however our dear Minister must be completely beside himself without my guidance. The matter must be of some importance if he needs my assistance at such an early hour."

"True," Narcissa replied before taking a sip of tea. "But do you think you could speak to him about having his men arrive at my home at a reasonable hour?"

Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement of his wife request. "I will my dear but I would not hold out much hope for our dear Minster after all he is from a new Pureblood line."

Narcissa nodded her head but turning his attention to her meal.

"Father?" Draco said from where he had been quietly eating his breakfast.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius replied.

"Will you be needing my _assistance_?" Draco glanced carefully but deliberately towards the door that led to the wing holding many of the Dark items belonging to the Malfoy family before turning his attention back at his father. 

Lucius paused for a moment before nodding his head. "That would be… _wise_. After all you are nearly an adult. It is time for you to take on more of the responsibilities all Malfoys must shoulder."

Draco's face broke out into a grin. Rising from the table, Draco bowed slightly to his mother before hurrying away in the opposite direction of his father.

~*~

"Gentlemen," Lucius oozed as he stepped into the foyer, "how may I assist the Ministry this fine morning?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Auror Greystone," the grey hair man said with a slight bow of his head. "May I inquire if your wife and son are in the manor?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow as his wand hand twitched ever so slightly. "And may I inquire why you wish to know?" Lucius demanded.

With a smile of discomfort, Greystone slowly reached into his robes and pulled out a letter. "I have been told to present this letter to you only when Mrs. Malfoy and your son are present," Greystone said in an apologetic tone. "While I have no knowledge of this letter’s contents but I have been assured that neither you nor any member of your family are under arrest or wanted for questioning."

Lucius’ eyes narrowed with a calculating glint as he studied the Aurors present in his foyer. With a sharp nod of his head he called out, "Bramble!"

"Yes, Master Lucius?" a very young male house elf said as he suddenly appeared.

"Inform my wife and son that I require their presence here as soon as possible," Malfoy ordered, his eyes never straying from Aurors before him. 

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Greystone said with a nod of his head.

The fire in the fireplace behind Greystone suddenly flared up and turned green indicating someone was flooing in, just before a man appeared in it.

"So sorry I'm late," the man said as he brushed soot from his thinning red hair, "but I was tied up at the office. Hope I didn't delay anything."

"No, sir," Greystone replied. "We're waiting for Mrs. Malfoy and young Mr. Malfoy to join us."

The man nodded his head in acceptance of Auror Greystone's answer. 

"Arthur," Lucius said his disgust for the man barely hidden. "May I inquire what you are doing at my home."

A smile came to Arthur Weasley's face, one that was usually seen on the faces of his twin sons. A smile, which caused people who knew the twins, to start checking their food and drinks to see if they’d just been pranked.

"I'm just here to represent a third party until they can arrive," Arthur said sweetly as he smiled. 

"And exactly who is this third party?" Lucius demanded as he brushed past the Aurors until he stood face to face with the man he despised. "What business do they have with this early morning interruption?" 

"Now if I told you that Lucius it would spoil all the fun," Arthur said smugly.

Lucius clenched his teeth; his eyes narrowed and his fingers curled up as if around a wand that he wanted to use against this poor excuse for a pure blood.

"My love," Narcissa's sweet voice called out as she walked into the foyer upon her son's arm. "You called for us."

Lucius eyes flashed angrily at Arthur before he turned to his wife and son, his composure once again that of a pureblood of the upper most class.

"Yes, my dear," Lucius said as he took Narcissi's hand and laid it upon his arm. "Good Auror Greystone has a letter for all of us from the Minister."

"Good news, I pray," Narcissa replied, the slight tightening of her hand upon her husband's arm the only indication of her distress.

"Undoubtedly," Lucius replied coolly. "Auror Greystone, if you please."

Greystone licked his up and he opened up the letter. His eyes widened as he quickly read over the letter. Clearing his throat nervously he began. "It is this court’s decision that on January first of the year 1982 that Lucius Malfoy did knowingly and willfully stop repayment of loan to the descendents of one John A Potter the second. It is also this court’s decision that the agreed upon conditions set down in the loan are now applied. All of the Malfoy estates, bank accounts and companies are to be seized…"

Lucius violently ripped the letter from Greystone's hand and began to read it himself. And then he read it once again.

Storming over the fireplace, Lucius threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out "The Law Firm Of Snitch, Twitch And Smith," before thrusting his head into the fire.

Those gathered in the room waited patiently for Mr. Malfoy to contact the law firm; only the soft whispers of conversation among the Aurors could be heard.

Finally Lucius left the fire conversation. He looked around the room but as anyone could tell the man didn't really see those gathered in the room nor the room itself.

"They're busy," Lucius stated in a tone similar to that of a lost little boy. "They can't help me right now."

"Mother?" Draco said he turned to Narcissa with questions in his eyes.

"Not right now, Draco," she replied her own voice betraying how lost in thought she was.

"Does this mean the Malfoy are paupers?" one of the Aurors asked.

The Aurors all looked at each other, none of them daring to say the obvious answer. Meanwhile Arthur Weasley rocked back and forth on his heels; a smile on this face that only paled into comparison to the smile he wore the day Molly agreed to marry him and the one he wore at the birth of his children.

A kind Auror gently pulled a shocked Mr. Malfoy away from the fireplace when the fire flared up to indicate an incoming visitor. Harry Potter soon came stumbling out of the fireplace quickly followed by Remus Lupin and big black dog.

"I take it they've been told the news," Harry said as he brushed the soot from his hair.

"If you mean that the letter has been delivered than yes it has," Auror Greystone replied as he eyed the young man before him.

"Thank you, Auror Greystone," Harry replied before turning his attention to the Malfoy. Harry quickly dismissed the head of the Malfoy family and focused his attention on Lady Malfoy.

Bowing from the waist, Harry held out his hand towards Mrs. Malfoy. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady…" Harry said in a questioning fashion, leaving her to give him her name.

Narcissa stared at Harry for a moment slightly before as she placed her hand into Harry's who kissed the back of it gently. " Narcissa …. Florine," she stated.

Lucius snapped out of his shock as his wife presented herself to those in the room by her maiden name. "Narcissa!" Lucius gasped in outrage.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius and raised a sculptured eyebrow. "Yes, Lucius," she said coldly.

Lucius opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it. "You're my wife. You're a Malfoy!"

Narcissa cocked her head to the side as she looked at him questioningly. "Lucius is it not fact that all of the Malfoy possessions have been seized by the court for failure of payment?"

Malfoy senior sputtered for a moment before finally saying, "There's been some misunderstanding. I'm sure I can get it straightened out very shortly."

With a weary sigh Narcissa turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter has not the court seized all of the Malfoy holdings and is he not in fact poor?"

Harry nods his head; "You are quite correct, Lady Florine."

"Poor!" Draco exclaimed as he stood next to his mother.

"Quiet, Draco," Narcissa commanded which made her son's eyes widen and his mouth snap shut.

"Auror Greystone, as the representative of the Ministry," Narcissa said turning her attention to the older man, "I wish to file a decree. Per my marriage contract with the Malfoy household, if for whatever reason Lucius is not able to maintain my current lifestyle I can cancel the contract at my own discretion and take with me any children that were born during the time of our marriage."

Greystone blinked a number of times at Narcissa in confusion. "Umm… madam are you saying you no longer wish to be married to Mr. Malfoy here?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Narcissa replied her head held high.

"Narcissa!"

"Mother!"

Narcissa ignored the exclamations from the Malfoy men and turned her attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter, while I realize that properties I owned as Mrs. Malfoy have been seized I was hoping you would permit me to collect some clothing."

"Lady Florine, I realized that you're a victim in this marriage just as much as I am a victim of Mr. Malfoy therefore I grant you your clothing, jewelry and personal items as long as they are not dark in nature. Also I will grant you the dowry that your family paid upon your marriage."

Narcissa inhaled sharply. "Thank you," she said softly before gathering her bearing about her. "Thank you, Mr. Potter you are too generous."

Harry nodded his head. "You're quiet welcome, Lady Florine. Will your son be joining you?"

Narcissa and Harry turned to look at the person in question. "I don't know," she replied. "I believe that he will have to make this decision on his own."

"What decision?" Draco asked in confusion.

With closed eyes Narcissa shook her head sadly. "I blame your father for your poor education," she said to herself before opening her eyes and fixing Draco with her stern glare. "Draco, do you know what the standard contract is between a witch or wizard and someone of Veela blood is?"

Draco licked his lips as he glanced over to his father. "To be faithful and loving spouse?"

Narcissa sighed. "The agreement is that for whatever reason a married couple decides to separate that the person with the most Veela blood in them will retain custody of any children born of the union if they so wish. The said children will then take on the surname of that parent while giving up all rights to their other parent's name and properties."

Narcissa placed both hands on Draco's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "So Draco you have to decide. You may either remain here with you father as a Malfoy or come with me to France back to our family estate,"

"I wouldn't be a Malfoy any longer," He wanted to make sure he understood as he licked his lips.

"That is correct," Narcissa replied as she watched her son. "You would be Draco Florine."

"My son would never do that! You can't take him! He's my son!" Lucius snapped. He started to push anyone in his way aside so that he could get to his son, only to be stopped when a muscular Auror grabbed him and held him in place. "He's loyal to me, to the Malfoy name and what we believe in!" he shouted as the struggled to escape the Auror's grip.

Neither Draco nor Narcissa spared a glance at Lucius as he continued to rant.

"Veela are a matriarchal society," Draco finally said.

"Yes, they are." Narcissa replied. "If you come with me to France you will have to live by our rules, not by the rules your father said a Pureblood should live by. Your position within the Veela society will be less prestigious than you are used to due to the fact you are a male and not a Pureblood Veela." 

Narcissa removed her hands from Draco's shoulder and stepped back. "It's your decision, my son," she said as everyone watched the mother and son.

"I will be able to chose my own path, be what I want to be," Draco asked.

"As long as you obey the laws of the land and your place in Veela society until you are an adult, then yes," Narcissa replied.

"If it helps any, you'll get the same deal as your mother," Harry said, "so you won't have to give up flying. I know how much you like Quidditch."

Draco looked at Harry. Then he looked at his father. Finally Draco looked at his mother.

"If you will excuse me mother I need to go pack," Draco said with a bow to his mother before turning to Harry, "Potter." Draco then turned and left the room.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted. "Come back here this instant! If you leave I'll make sure you regret it!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Auror Greystone said, "are you threatening young Mr. Florine?"

Lucius opened his mouth. Closed. Open.

"You know Lucius," Harry said with a smirk, "you should really learn to read the fine print."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic a long time ago before we know that Narcissa was Sirius cousin so in this fic she is **NOT** a Black


End file.
